


Pieces

by winterisntcomingyet



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterisntcomingyet/pseuds/winterisntcomingyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that happened during the war Percy comes out alive but damaged. How do his friends from Goode react after not seeing Percy for an entire year? Oneshot.</p><p>(Slight Percabeth)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever put up on here and constructive criticism is welcome! Hope you like it!

Tyler remembered the last day before break almost vividly. He, Percy, and a few guys from the swim team were sitting around a lunch table during their free period. Some of them- most of them- were doing the homework they were assigned over break. It was just simpler to get it done now. Well, all of them but Percy, he couldn't sit still- though that was normal for the ADHD prone boy- but he was more excited than normal. “Dude, calm down. Why won’t you just get the work done now?” Tyler finally had to say something. He couldn't stand the constant shaking coming from Percy’s leg.

Percy went still for a second, obviously brought out of a deep thought, he smiled broadly then said, “I just want school to end already, I can finally see my girlfriend. I fucking hate private schools,” then, as an after thought, “and I’m dyslexic, it’ll take me hours to do this,” To be honest Percy never shut up about his girlfriend, Annabeth. They've all seen the pictures of her in his wallet and the one in the agenda book they’re all required to keep at all times. It’s definitely understandable, she’s easily one of the hottest non-models Tyler’s ever seen.

“Percy, when can we actually meet Annabeth? I mean she lives in New York, how have we not met her yet?” Their friend, Jordan, said.

“Her dad’s psycho, man, he wouldn't even agree to let her move to New York unless she went to a private school with dorms. And her mom doesn’t like me, like borderline hate. They’re both like crazy fucking smart, so she’s helping her mom with some architecture stuff and I’m not welcome at that. So, it’s hard to find time to just hang out when it’s not during a break.” 

Percy’s rant was met only by half sympathetic looks before everyone turned back to heir work.  
\---

When Tyler walks to meet up with his girlfriend, like he’s done for almost a year, he turns and looks at the abandoned locker of his close friend. He doesn't know why he does it. Percy had been gone for close to a year and no one knew where he was. He asked Mr. Blofis a few weeks after winter break when Percy still hadn't shown up, but even he, Percy’s step father, had no idea where he was.

It just didn't make sense to him. Percy wasn't the type of guy to run away. Especially not from his mom. Tyler had been over to his house before, he was a complete momma’s boy. So why would Percy just up and disappear like that? From the days Mr. Blofis missed and how distraught Mrs. Jackson looked when Tyler visited proved that the situation was serious.

Tyler shrugged it off, it was always stuck in the back of his mind but it’s not like he can go investigating or do some Sherlock shit to try and find him. He just learned to deal with the fact that Percy might not be coming back.

There was a commotion at the front of the school building that caught his attention. Tyler turned and thought he was seeing things. There was his friend Percy Jackson. But it didn't seem like him. This Percy was several inches taller- about 6 feet- more muscular, and had a scar running from just below his cheekbone to his jaw on the left side of his face. But the most shocking difference was the bags under his eyes and the constant frown.

It was Percy, but it wasn't. Tyler didn't know what to do exactly. He wanted to see his friend, see what he’s been up to- why he’s been gone for so long- but he seems like a different person entirely. He’s always been happy and easy going but now he look’s like he’s been to hell and back. Tyler continued to watch his friend from a distance. It was strange seeing him look so haunted. When Percy walked passed him, going straight to his locker without even a hello, Tyler came out of his stupor.

“Hey! Percy, wait up!” he called, rushing to his old friend, temporarily forgetting about his girlfriend. Percy looked back at him in surprise, like he didn't even notice him before. Maybe he didn't. When Tyler caught up he looked at Percy and said, “Dude, where have you been? No ones heard from you for, like, a year,”

All Percy did though was shrug, “Had some stuff to do, don’t worry about it.” The way he said it sent a chill down Tyler’s back. He knew Percy had went through some stuff (why else would he be gone for so long and come back looking like this?) but what happened that was so bad that he seemed so cold now? Tyler wanted answers but was smart enough to realize that he wasn't going to get any out of Percy today.

Tyler didn't know what to say to make the situation better, he missed his friend but was this even the same person? “Swim season is coming up soon. You gonna come back? You were next in line for captain before, I bet you will be now.” Maybe they could talk about swimming. Percy was the best swimmer he’s ever seen, surely that couldn't have changed.

“No, I’m kinda done with the whole swim team thing. Sorry,” Percy didn't really seem sorry though. What the hell happened?

“Why not? Come on, just come to one-”

“No, gods dammit!” Percy interrupted quite loudly, drawing the attention of a few people in the hallway. “Listen, Tyler, I don’t have the time or energy to be on the swim team, just being here is shitty enough. Just drop it.” He grabbed his back pack that he’d stuffed all six of his textbooks in (including binders) and slung it easily over his shoulder like it weighed two pounds and slammed his locker closed.

Tyler stood there dumbfounded at his friends outburst. He didn't know what else to do except let his girlfriend lead him to class.  
\---

Tyler didn't have any classes with Percy. Seeing as he had to repeat half of last year and the beginning half of this one but it wasn't long before the only thing people were talking about was how different Percy was. Apparently he spent all of his class periods staring off into space and even the teachers picked up on his foul mood. The only other person Percy talked to that day was Mr. Blofis and that was only briefly when Percy walked into his class. He all together ditched Ancient Greece- the only one he was even god at- and no one could figure out why he was suddenly acting like this.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands was probably the worst idea Tyler had all month. During lunch he spotted Percy walking past their table with all their friends and going straight outside. Tyler looked at everyone else and only got a shrug in return. “I’m gonna go see what’s up with Percy,” Jill- his girlfriend- looked at him with concern before kissing his cheek and going back to her pasta.

When Tyler saw Percy he was surprised to say the least. Percy was leaning against a tree at the edge of the courtyard with his eyes closed smoking a cigarette. He had a distressed look on his face and his head was facing upwards towards the sky. Without really thinking about what he was doing Tyler reached over to Percy and grabbed his shoulder. Bad idea. Before Tyler could blink he was thrown against the tree that Percy was just leaning against and Percy had his fist cocked back with a frantic look to his eyes. Tyler had no idea how Percy could that fast or why he even had that reaction to a harmless hand on his shoulder. He seemed to snap out of whatever was going through his head and Percy realized he had his once close friend pinned against a tree, multiple inches off the ground.

Once Percy put Tyler down Percy’s hands were shaking so bad he couldn't light another cigarette- the other fell to the ground in the split second it took to pin Tyler. Percy finally lit the new cancer stick and sighed rubbing his face. Tyler was still frozen in place and almost didn't register Percy’s words. “Sorry,” Percy said, “I didn't mean to do that. I’m kind of on edge right now, you shouldn't touch me.”

Percy and Tyler sat in the grass, shaded by the tree, for a full minute before Tyler got up the courage to say the one thing that’s been on his mind since he saw Percy this morning, “What happened to you, man?” It came out as nothing more than a whisper but he knew Percy heard him because he stiffened up.

“I can’t tell you, and even if I could you wouldn't believe me.” It seemed as if that’s how the new Percy was to his peers at Goode. The mysterious tortured kind.

“What about your face?” Tyler knew he should stop while he’s ahead but he needed to know at least something.

“A good friend died and I got clumsy,” was all Percy said before he stood up, stomped out his cigarette, and walked away without another word leaving Tyler with more questions than before.  
\---

After the incident during lunch Tyler kept far away from Percy. He didn't want to admit to anyone that he was actually scared of his old friend so he just told everybody that Percy just stayed silent while Tyler tried to figure out what was wrong. Even with everything that had happened today Tyler was relieved that Percy was home and at least physically okay.

You would think that with everything that happened today that nothing could surprise Tyler but he was still thrown for a loop when he saw a tall blonde girl with curly hair waiting outside of the school. He would have recognized her anywhere. It was Percy’s girlfriend Annabeth. She was standing at the bottom of the steps seeming to be waiting for someone- Percy obviously. At least she looked the same as she did in the pictures except for the haunted look in her steely gray eyes. So she was probably with Percy when he just disappeared. Tyler always wanted to meets Annabeth but with the circumstances now he doubted he would ever have the opportunity.

Suddenly a look of relief filled her face as she looked at something behind Tyler. He turned around and saw Percy look somewhat like himself. His eyes seemed brighter for a moment before he rushed paced everyone and grabbed Annabeth around the waist while he leaned his head onto her shoulder. Percy sagged against her and it seemed like she was the only things holding him up- Tyler wondered if she was- and started threading her fingers through his hair. Even this small gesture seemed to intimate and Tyler felt like an intruder just watching.

Annabeth whispered something into Percy ear to quiet for Tyler to hear. He watched as Percy nodded and stood back to his full height and grabbed Annabeth’s hand. As Tyler watched the two of the walk off down the street he worried for his friend and wondered if Percy could ever put the pieces back together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! It was shorter than I normally like so sorry. Also, I like the idea that they're all really damaged at the end. I mean it just seems probable that all seven are really messed up or at least slightly damaged after the whole thing. Especially Annabeth and Percy.


End file.
